


the trouble with beauties

by tteawoh



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Boris, Super self-indulgent writing is super self-indulgent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteawoh/pseuds/tteawoh
Summary: Валера, думает Борис, определенно не красавица.This is a translation  ofthisamazing work by j_gabrielle. I've already posted it on ficbook.netthereand then decided to also post it here.





	the trouble with beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [the trouble with beauties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102831) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Валера, думает Борис, определенно не красавица.

Лицо, испещренное шрамами от прыщей, крошечные залысины на затылке, тонкие светлые слабые волосы, постоянно страдающие от привычки Валеры их растрепывать и пропускать между мосластыми пальцами. Тяжелые вздохи, которые никогда по-настоящему не пропадают даже во сне, тонкие, почти никогда не улыбающиеся губы с привкусом последней выкуренной им «Примы». Всё это и есть Валера.

Но Валера, такой дорогой и прекрасный Валера, принадлежит ему.

Борис обожает мелкие несовершенства на его лице и восхищается тем, как его волосы идеально подходят для ласки, когда они вместе лежат в постели ночью. Борис живет ради поцелуев своего Валеры: нежные и застенчивые, они никогда не теряют оттенка счастливого трепета и благоговения, когда Борис крепко-крепко прижимает его к себе и целует его, целует, целует. До искр перед глазами, до подгибающихся коленей, до того, как в груди начинает трепетать от недостатка воздуха. Он держит его в руках, позволяя перенести весь тот груз ответственности на себя. Валера всегда заставляет его улыбнуться и забыть, хотя бы на время, о мире, который стремится причинить им вред.

Валера, Валера, Валерочка…

Всё в его мире завязано на Валере. Каждая ниточка неуклонно-неустанно всегда приводит к нему.

Борис — самый последний в списке людей, которых можно назвать поэтами, но он постарается и опишет всеми словами мира насколько его Валера прекрасен и любим.

Он хочет посвящать ему оды; тому, как его живот скручивается, проворачивается и переворачивается всякий раз, когда им удается поймать момент наедине между стрессом и обязанностями, просто сидеть рядом, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу на скрипучем диване в одной из комнат «Полесья» и смотреть старенький «Славутич-203», пока рука Бори лениво покоится на плечах Валеры, изредка играясь с коротенькими прядями волос на висках. Он хочет писать сонеты о том, как спящий Валера выглядит в лучах утреннего солнца; о том как в душе он напевает самые разные пустяки, услышанные прошлым вечером по радио; или о том, как он вздыхает и улыбается, когда Борис обнимает его за талию.

Борис хочет его увековечить. Обессмертить их в словах до лучших времен, когда любовь, подобная их, сможет прорасти на солнце и расцвести под голубым небом.

Он хочет, чтобы их любовь их пережила. Чтобы какая-нибудь пара сердец через много-много лет увидела его клятвы и сказала: «Ох, вот он — тот, кто был похож на нас, кто любил так же сильно, как и мы, и был безгранично любим в ответ». Борис думает, что ему бы очень такое понравилось. Его радует мысль о том, что однажды кто-то прочтет об их влюбленности и увидит то, насколько он был одурманен своим Валерой и предан ему.

Так что да, Валера вряд ли является чьим-либо идеалом красоты. Да и Борис не первый красавец, и поэтому им вместе так хорошо. Две измученные и неровные детали, складывающиеся вместе в идеальный пазл. Нечего греха таить, не физические качества Валеры заставили Бориса влюбиться по уши.

Они оба уже старики слишком близкие к слабоумию, и он просто благодарен тем высшим силам, которые решили отплатить ему за все те пережитые несчастия. Тем силам, которые подарили ему Валеру, чтобы любить его и обнимать, находиться с ним до конца их, изрядно укороченных радиацией, жизней. Валера занимает то самое, особое место в его сердце, что Борис знает, даже после своей смерти, он сделает так, чтобы его красота, самая истинная из всех, что он только знал, никогда не увядала, не старела и не исчезала.


End file.
